the real draco malfoy
by slytherinprincess2227
Summary: the war has ended and everyone is back at hogwarts for there final year, draco tells hermione how he feels. read to find out how she responds. and please review!n p.s thanks to Harrypotter24601 but i probally wont make another chapter, thanks anyway :


Hermione's p.o.v

Disclaimer: I do not, have not and probably will not ever own the rights to harry potter so I would appreciate it if you did not sue me or anything ...THANKS!

Oh and also this is my first fic EVER so be nice and REVIEW! Please be honest about what you thought, but not too mean

I looked up from my breakfast, startled by the large, vicious looking bird that had landed in front of me knocking Ron's plate to the floor in the process.

"Hermione! Control that bird!" Ron said angrily as I detached the letter

"Sorry Ron "I replied as I tried to figure out who the letter was from.

The parchment used was thicker and far more expensive than I have ever seen, the outside simply said "Herminie" in flowing green script.

I quickly opened the envelope and took out the letter allowing my eyes to fall upon the message written inside. My eyes scanned the rest of the page and then the back but that was it, no name, no return address, nothing except those two words, which read "I'm sorry".

Looking up from my letter I slowly scanned the room, being quite surprised to find the eyes of none other than Draco Malfoy staring back at me.

I raised an eyebrow at him and he just looked away, whispered something to blaze, who then glanced in my direction, an unreadable expression on his face.

Draco then proceeded to get up from the slytherin table and quickly make his exit.

I grabbed my book bag and ran after him; I had to figure out what's going on.

"Malfoy, what is the meaning of this!" I yelled after him as he walked away from me

Turning to see me he said

"I think it's pretty obvious what the meaning is, granger"

"But why? Why after all these years do you suddenly feel sorry?"

He sighed and looked me in the eyes "I have always felt sorry granger, for every insult, for every taunt, i did not mean any of it" at this statement he refused to meet my eyes

"Then why did you do it?" I replied feeling more confused than ever.

"it was all I knew, all I had ever been taught, and now with the war over and my father finally in Azkaban I can live my life for myself, so I'm telling you now, I'm sorry, I know you won't forgive me but you need to know, I never hated you, quite the opposite really"

I took a moment to process his words, and when I looked up I was startled by his close proximity, my breath caught in my throught as I looked into his eyes, which were for the first time, an unguarded sea of emotions, I could see sadness, remorse, and just the smallest glimmer of hope.

"Draco" I said, his first name feeling foreign on my lips. His eyes met mine once more "I forgive you."

I could see the shock and disbelief on his face when he registered what I said.

"But I've tormented you since the moment that we met, how can you just forgive me?"

"Because I haven't hated you in a long time Draco, not since before you abandoned your father and fought for our side and even then I did not hate you, not really"

Before he had a chance to reply I stepped forward, closing the gap between us and gave into the feelings I'd had since the start of the war.

As my lips pressed against his, my entire body went crazy, it was like nothing I had ever felt before. His body responded to mine and he placed one hand on the small of my back and the other found its way to my hair, slowly massaging the spot just behind my ear. A soft moan escaped my lips as the kiss deepened, I have no idea how long it went on for, it could have been only moments, or it could have been hours. He only released me when we were both breathing heavy and panting from the lack of oxygen.

"Hermione, I love you, but I've done so many horrible things to you over the years, you may think you like me now, but things will change"

I looked into his eyes and could see his immense pain in what he thought he knew.

"Draco, don't ever say that, I love you and I forgive you, that will never change"

Clutching my hand in both of his a soft question escaped his lips.

"Are you sure, Hermione, is this what you really want?"

"Yes, Draco this is all I've ever wanted."

With this he took my face in his hands and kissed me once again, softer this time, my hands running through his hair, and I couldn't help but feel that I was where I truly belonged.

Thanks for reading! And please review! I need to know what others think of my writing... that is assuming anyone read this..Well if you did then please review, even if you hated it, but please not too mean.


End file.
